More Than Money
by leighann415
Summary: Daphne has a dentist procedure that she can't pay for, but there's a surprise waiting for her...For the lovely Andrea (iloveromance)! *hugs*


**Author's Note:** This story is for the lovely Andrea (iloveromance), whose birthday was last week. Sorry I didn't get it up then, but I hope you like it! This idea kind of came from real life, from my mom, but we didn't have any money problems like this. But enjoy! :)

* * *

Daphne walked back in the apartment, not knowing what she could do. She had just gotten back from her regular dentist appointment, and they told her she needed a crown on one of her teeth. But she didn't have the money to pay for it. It cost $700, half of which she didn't have. She couldn't let it go either. The dentist said it would probably cause her pain if this didn't get fixed.

She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't even notice she wasn't alone in the apartment. Her boss' brother was sitting on the sofa, with a book in his hand and a glass of sherry on the table. He looked up when she walked in.

"Daphne? Anything the matter?" He got up and went to her, touching her arm. He could see she looked occupied.

She smiled, but a tear slowly made its way down her cheek. Niles rushed into action. He led her over to the sofa, and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Come on, tell me. I know something's the matter."

"Oh, Dr. Crane. I don't want to burden you with my problems. I just need to be alone."

Niles' heart went out to her. He couldn't imagine what had gotten her so upset. "It does help to talk about things sometimes. I should know." It did help when he talked about his troubles with Maris to Frasier, even if Frasier didn't show a caring attitude.

Daphne sighed. She knew he was right. She was being silly. But yet...She never had enough money to do what she wanted or needed. Not even with the generous amount that the Cranes gave her.

She slowly started. "I went to the dentist today. It was just supposed to be a normal checkup. And it was, except for one thing. I need a crown on one of my teeth, and I don't know how I'm supposed to pay for it. It's $700! I've never in me life had to pay for something that big for something so small."

Niles knew that he would help Daphne, no matter what. He immediately reached for his checkbook in his pocket. But Daphne stopped him.

"Thanks, Dr. Crane, but this is my thing. I don't want somebody to rush to help me every time. I appreciate it though." She gave him a warm smile.

"I don't mind in the least, Daphne. Won't you let me do this for you? I would hate to see you in such pain if you didn't do it." He didn't say that it broke his heart to see her like this _now_.

"No, I'll figure something out. I don't know what it'll be though." She sighed, but she was feeling better now than when she walked in. Dr. Crane was right. "Coming from a family that was always poor, this shouldn't be new to me. But it seems like I never have the money to do what I want. Don't get me wrong, I love working here for your dad and your brother. I do. And I know I shouldn't be dwelling on this, but I can't help it."

Niles didn't know what it was like for Daphne to be poor, but he did know one thing. She deserved all the money and happiness in the world, and he wanted to help her. So he made a plan.

"When are you scheduled to get the crown?" He tentatively asked. He didn't want her to know what he was thinking.

"It's scheduled for the end of the month, but I might have to cancel if I can't afford it."

"You can't do that, Daphne." He said.

She smiled, and touched his shoulder. "You're such a good friend to me. Thank you. I'm going to go in me room and change now. I'm sure your brother will give me something to do too."

Niles watched her go, with his mind reeling. He would go to her dentist's office, and pay for the crown himself. So when she arrived to her appointment, she would be surprised. He suddenly couldn't wait for her reaction.

* * *

The day of her appointment came, and Daphne didn't know why she never called to cancel. She figured she would just not go, but Dr. Crane offered to take her. She wasn't going to accept his offer at first, but then, she decided she needed somebody there with her.

They arrived at the office right on time. She signed her name in, and went over to the chairs in the waiting room. Dr. Crane was already seated in one of them, reading a magazine.

"Thanks for coming with me, Dr. Crane. I'm sure you have other things to be doing. And I'll probably only be here a second when I tell them I can't pay for it." She hung her head down in shame.

But Niles hid his smile and touched her arm. "Nonsense. I'd rather be here with you."

Just then, the assistant came out through the door and called her name. She rose, with her legs shaking with every step. She looked back at Dr. Crane, who smiled encouragingly at her. "I'll be right here," he called out.

But as they walked to the rooms, Daphne was shocked. She didn't think she'd get this far. "Excuse me, I didn't pay for anything today. How are we able to go through with it?"

The assistant smiled and said, "Looks like you have a guardian angel, Ms. Moon. Your gentleman friend out there paid for your procedure in full. Now, let's get started, shall we?"

Daphne didn't know what to say, and hoped she would be able to thank Dr. Crane the way he should when it was over. She leaned back in the chair, and let them work on her.

Niles sat back in the waiting room. He figured Daphne knew by now what he did. But he was more worried about her now. He had fortunately never had a crown done before, but he had other procedures.

As the minutes and hours ticked by, he read all the magazines the office had to offer. He wasn't sure how long this would last, but what he told Daphne was true. He would rather be here than anywhere else.

Finally, after 4 hours went by, he heard the door open, and Daphne walking through. She was smiling, despite her fat lip.

"Goodbye, Daphne. See you at the next appointment." The assistant waved, then she winked at Niles. "You two have a good day now."

Niles took Daphne by the arm and led her outside. The fresh air felt good after sitting in an office for four hours.

"Are you ok?" He asked her.

"Yes, just tired. Can we talk first?" She said through her numbness. Niles couldn't help but smiling.

"Sure. Let's go to the park."

He led her to the car and helped her in. She was trying not to fall asleep, he could tell. But they arrived at the park, and he went over to her door and helped her out. He led her over to a bench and they sat down.

They watched the squirrels and birds running around the park for a few minutes, until Daphne felt like she could ask. The numbness was still there, but there were more important things on her mind.

She turned to him and smiled. "Thank you for doing that for me. I told you you didn't have to. Why did you do it?"

Dr. Crane smiled and shrugged. "You would've been in pain. I would've hated to see you suffer."

Daphne's heart went out to him. He cared so much about everything. He deserved to have it reciprocated. But she didn't want to feel like she owed him anything.

"I won't be able to pay you back, you know. At least not for a while."

"I understand that, Daphne. I wouldn't have done it if I didn't want to. Your health and well-being are more important." He took her hand gently. "Far more important."

Suddenly Daphne didn't worry about the money anymore. And she knew, she just knew, that she wouldn't have to worry about money ever again. She slowly went in for a kiss. She intended it to be just a quick kiss on the cheek, but it intensified. _Yes_ , she thought, _I do have a guardian angel. But he's real, very, very real._

 **The End**


End file.
